


Collapse

by Hkbs_world



Series: Aokise sickfics [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Gentle Sex, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Model Kise Ryouta, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hkbs_world/pseuds/Hkbs_world
Summary: “Fine then I’ll leave!!”,  the tanned male shouted as he left with the door banging shut behind him.Aomine leaves after a heated argument with his lover, but what happens when he finds him collapsed on the floor later that day?(Edit) Ch 4 - Epilogue: Valentine's Special!
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Series: Aokise sickfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154648
Comments: 23
Kudos: 41





	1. The argument.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanillaDaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaDaydreams/gifts), [Evamylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evamylee/gifts), [ForestFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFish/gifts), [AnnaRodwaybookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRodwaybookworm/gifts).



> Wanted to write a long sickfic. So here we go!  
> Pls forgive my errors!  
> Thanku @Vanilladaydreams @evamylee @annarodwaybookworm @forestfish for always cheering me up and inspiring me!!!
> 
> Thanku fr reading, hope u like it!! Xoxo  
> My Tumblr:  
> [Hkbs-world](https://hkbs-world.tumblr.com/)

_“Fine then I’ll leave!!”,_ the tanned male shouted as he left with the door banging shut behind him. Kise doesn’t understand why this happened. They have been arguing for a while, but no argument ever became this intense. He doesn’t even know why he said those words to Daiki,

_“Then leave me alone and live your life however you want!!” He had shouted._

And Daiki just did that. He left.

But seeing Aomine’s retreating back _just like their match at Inter-high in the first year of their high school_ …Kise felt the need to run after him, to bring him back, to even apologize to him for being so needy or possessive just like Aomine complained about him, because no matter how much they fought, they loved each other too, Aomine had changed after losing to Seirin, he had even apologized to him and asked him to go out with him, and just after they settled in their respective carriers , Aomine had proposed to him to settle down with him, and of course Kise had accepted. So, he doesn’t know why he said those terrible things to Aomine, but he wants him back, he couldn’t let Aomine leave him, not now, not ever. He couldn’t bear separating from him.

But just as he tried to make a move, his legs didn’t move, his body suddenly felt very cold and he began shivering violently, he tried calling out to him, but before Kise could do anything to stop him or go after him, the room began spinning as dark spots dirtied his vision and suddenly, his legs gave out beneath him and he collapsed on the floor with a loud thud.

* * *

The day went by worse than he could imagine. Aomine was so angry and frustrated that he kept shouting and scolding anyone who bothered him. He didn’t understand why this happened. The scenes rewinding in his mind again and again. They bickered a lot, yes, but this argument just got so out of hand, about how they didn’t have time for each other, and how it’s been so long since they even ate or slept together,

_“You don’t spend time with me anymore Daiki”_

_“We both have busy jobs Ryou and you know that, and who’s fault is it anyway? You are the one always busy with shoots”_

_“Do you not love me anymore? Is there someone else?”_

_“OH SHUT UP!! WILL YOU STOP BEING SO WHINY AND POSSESSIVE ALL THE TIME?!!”_

_“I AM POSSESSIVE?! SPEAK FOR YOURSELF, AND WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT ? HAD FUN WITH FRIENDS HUH? AM I NOT SUFFICIENT ANYMORE!?”_

_“NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU KISE! I HAVE A LIFE OF MY OWN TOO!!”_

_“FINE! THEN, LEAVE ME ALONE AND LIVE YOUR LIFE HOWEVER YOU WANT!!.”_

_“FINE THEN I WILL LEAVE!” AND HE JUST LEFT._

And with that he just left. He did feel a bit guilty but he felt that it was not entirely his fault either.

“No messages or calls, huh? Guess he’s really angry.” But a voice inside of him said that something was very wrong. Even if they argued, Kise would give up after some hours. But it’s already evening. He was intently staring at his phone. When a voice brought him back out of his reverie.

“Aomine”, Chief Imayoshi, his former basketball captain and now chief at their department called out to him.

“And what brings you here, _Chief_ ” Aomine mumbled, pissed.

Imayoshi sighed. “Listen, Aomine, I usually tolerate your insufferable behavior just because you are our unit’s ace. But today you are being exceptionally difficult. First you come late and pissed off and then you shout at just anyone who approaches you, and now you are totally lost. Just take a break for today. Go home or something. Maybe your lover will help you calm down or something.”

Aomine grumbled something unintelligible, but didn’t bother to say anything. He was beyond pissed but took Imayoshi’s advice. If Imayoshi had to speak to him about his behavior, maybe it was _beyond_ tolerable.

He gave a curt nod as Imayoshi patted his shoulder as he turned around to go back to his office.

* * *

Aomine didn’t know what he would do when he saw Kise again. The latter would most probably be late, given he had more shoots today than usual and given there were no texts or messages till now, Aomine was actually worried. He wanted everything to be alright again, maybe he could take a shower and think of something to say later. Or maybe he could cook him a dinner, as an apology for his cold behavior towards his lover, and then they could have hot make up sex. The thought made him smile.

It wasn’t his fault completely, but these past few days he rarely paid attention to his lover, so he actually felt a pang of guilt and just wanted to make everything alright between them. After all Kise was the love of his life, his sunshine and of course the only one to put up with his asshole behavior.

He hurriedly took the lift to reach their apartment.

As he put the key to unlock the door, he was surprised to see the door was already unlocked. Maybe Kise forgot to lock the door in a haste, _or..or maybe someone broke into their house…_

But before his imagination could run wild he opened the door with a hand on his holster, _just in case_. And locked the door behind him.

As he entered the entrance, he was again shocked to find the house in the same condition as it was in the morning when he left. Even Kise’s shoes were in the same place. _Wait, Kise is home? Didn’t he have some important shoots?_

As he went closer, he noticed the now cold untouched breakfast on the kitchen counter, _feeling guilty huh? Serves you right._

Since everything was in place, and there were no evidence of any theft or struggle, it was clear that no one had broken into the house. But just as he entered the living room, his eyes widened in shock and he felt his heart stop when he saw Kise’s collapsed form on the wooden floor.

"KISE!!!"


	2. I'm sorry.

“KISE!!” he shouted as he approached the fallen boy. Kise was lying on his stomach, body shaking with heavy tremors. Daiki didn’t understand. _What happened?_

He turned him over so he was lying on his back to check for any injury.

_No blood. Check_

_No injury. Check._

But just as he touched his forehead to check his temperature, he grimaced deeply.

_Shit, he’s burning up!!_

He picked him up bridal style and carefully took him to their bedroom. He tucked him under the blanket and hurriedly went to the kitchen to get a water filled basin and rags.

He placed the water soaked rag on Kise’s forehead, and saw Kise relax a bit at the cold touch to his burning skin, but began shivering again because he felt utterly cold.

He sat on the floor near Kise’s side of bed and began soaking and wringing the rags with water, changing and placing them on his sick lover’s forehead.

He examined Kise carefully. Kise was pale, too pale, almost grey, but his cheeks were flushed red and his mouth slightly ajar as he was breathing heavily, as if breathing hurt.

Aomine got up and went to the kitchen to get a thermometer to check his lover’s temperature when his phone rang.

_Incoming call: Yamamoto_

Aomine picked up the call.

 ** _“Hello, is this Aomine-san?”_** came the panicked voice of Kise’s manager.

_“Yeah?”_

_**“Where is Ryou-chan today? I can’t reach him no matter how much I call him and he didn’t attend a single shoot today! Is he okay? Are you with him? Aomine-san why are you so silent??”** _

The man was practically heaving by now.

_“Calm down will ya? And let me speak..*sigh* So Kise is sick-”_

_**“SICK? How sick? Why didn’t he tell me? WHAT SHOULD I DO NOW? I need to reschedule EVERYTHING!!”** _

_“Will you CALM DOWN DAMMIT!!!...Yeah he’s burning up and barely conscious, so OF COURSE he won’t be able to work for a few days. So yeah reschedule or whatever is necessary, he’ll need a week break or something..”_

_**“Umm..fine, I’ll do the needful. But please take care of Ryou-chan, Daiki. I mean it.”**_ He said with a stern voice. Aomine knew Yamamoto cared for Kise dearly, like his own child, since he showed him the ropes and took him under his wing when he started modelling. He even tried to push Aomine away from Kise because he felt he might be using him, but gradually gave them his approval and blessings because he could see that their love was real. So he kind of respected the man.

_“Of course I will. Goodbye”_

_**“Goodbye”** _

With that the call was disconnected.

Aomine realized that he will need a break too if he had to nurse Kise back to health. So he called Imayoshi.

_**“Hai Aomine, I was expecting your call. You need a few days leave, don’t you?”** _

_“Are you a psychic or something? How do you know?”_

_**“Just a hunch, so what’s up?”** _

_“Kise is sick, and I can’t leave him alone in this condition, he’s burning up and barely conscious. So yeah, I’ll need a few days leave.”_

_**“You do realize that your duty doesn’t allow you to take a leave like that. But…since it’s a family emergency…so I’ll give you a few days off. Wakamatsu and that rookie can cover up your desk work, but give them your gratitude”** _

Aomine was actually surprised that Imayoshi agreed, but he was grateful to the evil glasses to help him out in this situation.

_“Thank you, chief. And yes I will make up to them too.”_

_**“Good. Take care, both of you.”** _

_“Hai!”_

With that the call was disconnected.

His eyes widened as he heard a scream coming from their room.

“KISE?!”

He hurried to their room to see Kise all haphazard, he was hyperventilating and mumbling something unintelligible,

_Fever dream, huh?_

Kise was sitting up and began thrashing around, throwing away the blanket and before he could do something else, Aomine took hold of his hands, the contact making Kise visibly tense up.

“Ryouta, it’s me! Wake up!!” he shouted to Kise as he took hold of his shoulders to shook him awake.

“Stay away!” Kise shouted back but his push was too weak to push back Aomine.

Kise was totally out of it. His feverishly glassy eyes were glazed with unshed tears by now. He began thrashing again when Daiki had to forcibly stop his hands.

“S-stay a-aw-away!” Kise said between sobs. Aomine felt helpless, seeing his lover in such pain, he shook him once more and shouted at him to wake him up.

“Ryouta, baby, it’s me, Daiki, I WON’T HURT YOU, NO ONE WILL, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, RYOUTA!” and Kise went totally still, his eyes widened as he gained consciousness,

“Da-Dai-Daiki? Is-is that y-you? Am I d-dreaming?” he said shocked as more tears ran down his cheeks. His muddled mind couldn’t understand what was happening right now..

“You are not dreaming love, it’s me, what about you? you okay?” he asked in a warm voice as he cupped Kise’s cheek and stroked his cheekbone with his thumb, other hand holding Kise’s warmer one and drawing reassuring circles on its back. Aomine smiled warmly at Kise, relieved that he was awake from his fever dream. 

Aomine’s smiling face brought Kise out of his stupor as the realization hit him, _Aomine was back!_ Kise began sobbing loudly, his whole body shaking violently.

“Shh..hey what happened..?” Aomine asked concerned as he tried to comfort his lover.

But his eyes widened in shock as he heard Kise’s reply.

“Y-you, Da-Daiki, Y-you came b-back, I-I th-thought you.. y-you left me..” he said between loud sobs.

And every word pierced through Daiki’s heart, shattering it into millions of pieces. He felt guilty for leaving Kise like that, guilty for not paying enough attention to him, Kise had been exceptionally busy these days, as his lover, he didn’t even notice how Kise was totally neglecting his health. He was angry with himself, but was relieved to see that Kise still loved him and did want him back.

“I-I tried to g-go after y-you, to b-bring you b-back, t-to a-apologize b-but everything turned b-black, I..I couldn’t m-move, I-I’m s-sorry D-Daiki, please I-I’m sorry..”

And Aomine had heard enough. He won’t let Kise apologize for something that was not his fault. He wrapped his arms around Kise’s waist and shoulders and brought him closer into his embrace. He felt Kise tense but then relax a bit before he started shivering again. He gave him a tight squeeze before loosening his grip and moved back a bit, he cupped Kise’s face with his hands to make him look at him.

“No, Ryou, you have nothing to apologize for, it was all my fault, am sorry for neglecting you these past few days, am sorry for not noticing how you were not taking care of yourself, am sorry for leaving like that. I didn’t mean a word I said this morning. I love you and everything about my being belongs to you. I am sorry baby, I won’t do this to you again.” And he kissed his forehead.

Kise didn’t know why Aomine would apologize, but he was relieved, so he began crying again, hugging Aomine as if his life depended on it and hid his face in the crook of Aomine’s neck, savoring the cool touch of his lover’s skin against his own burning ones.

Aomine hugged Kise back, combing his fingers through the sweat soaked blond locks.

“Shh..shh..it’s okay baby, am right here okay? Stop crying love..” he cooed to comfort his crying lover.

As he felt Kise relax a bit, Aomine loosened his grip around Kise trying to get up.

“Ryou, you need to eat something to take some medicine and I need to check your temperature, so I’ll be back in a few to get you something..” and Kise panicked as he felt Aomine get up to leave. His muddled mind won’t let him see reason. He can’t let Aomine leave.

“NO!!”, his trembling grip tightened on his lover’s arm, “No, please, d-don’t leave…p-please..s-stay..” he said between another round of sobs.

Aomine didn’t understand what to do. He stroked Kise’s forehead, his fingers brushing away the sweat soaked locks.

“But you need meds my love, just a few minutes I promise.”

But Kise was having none of that. His grip on Daiki’s shirt tightened.

“P-please..”

And Aomine couldn’t bear to see Kise crying anymore.

He shifted Kise, laying down with him, with Kise burying his face in Daiki’s chest. Daiki placed one arm under his lover’s head, the other wrapped loosely around the blonde’s waist. He embraced his trembling lover and Kise snuggled closer into the warm embrace.A few minutes passed and Kise had calmed down enough and stopped crying as he felt his lover’s warmth around him, his unique musky scent calming his nerves. As if the tanned male’s presence thawed his frozen body and soul.

But still he couldn’t sleep, he was scared that when he closed his eyes, Aomine might leave again, or those people in his nightmare will attack him again.

As if Aomine could sense his distress, he gave him a reassuring squeeze and kissed his forehead.

“Am here okay? So don’t cry or be scared anymore. Get some rest baby, I’ll be here..I promise” he said in a warm voice and placed another kiss on the blonde’s forehead.

Kise visibly relaxed as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Aomine relaxed as he heard Kise’s small snores. He felt relieved and reassured that everything between them is okay.

Aomine rarely got sick, but Kise did have a tendency to overwork till his body gave out. But never had his lover been _this_ sick. Maybe it was the emotional stress that made him collapse all of a sudden. Kise has always been with him, took care of him in every situation. He would take care of his lover too. He won’t let Kise get hurt ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanku @Vanilladaydreams @evamylee @annarodwaybookworm @forestfish for always cheering me up and inspiring me!!!
> 
> Thanku fr reading, hope u like it!! Xoxo


	3. Be needy if you want to.

Aomine woke up to noise of someone retching violently. He got up and followed the noise only to find Kise hugging the toilet bowl as if his life depended on it.

Aomine sat down near him, drawing soothing circles on his back.

He could feel Kise’s heat radiating from his sweat soaked shirt. Kise’s shirt was totally soaked in sweat and he was trembling violently.

“Hey, it’s okay, let it all out..”

“D-Daiki, you shouldn’t b-be here, I a-am disgusting ain’t I?” he said between pants.

As he tried to lift himself, his trembling legs gave out again, but Aomine caught him just in time, helping him to sit on the floor a bit away from the basin.

“Don’t be silly idiot, you’re not disgusting. I told you I love you, so don’t worry too much.” He said as he stroked his lover’s sweaty blonde locks.

“D-Daiki, it’s c-cold here…” he whispered and he started feeling tired and dizzy.

Aomine caught the swaying blonde and shook him lightly to wake him up.

“Baby, I need to change the sheets, and you need a warm bath, some food and meds. So please stay awake for a lil while, okay?”

Kise whimpered slightly, he didn’t want to move, his whole body ached, but he couldn’t deny a warm bath. Not only was he freezing, but he felt disgusted with his sweaty clothes sticking to his burning skin.

Aomine turned on the tap for the bath to fill, as he helped Kise to remove his clothes and Kise shivered as his lover’s cold fingers touched his burning skin.

Aomine dipped his hand in the tub to check the water temperature. As he deemed it okay, he helped Kise stand up and settle down in the bath. Kise whimpered at the sudden contact of water to his shivering body, but relaxed as Aomine helped him settle in the tub, the warmth of the water seeped into his bones.

Aomine was a bit relieved to see Kise settle down and relax in the warm bath, as he was about to leave when Kise called out to him.

“Will you not bath with me?” he asked in a soft voice.

Aomine crouched down at the side of the bathtub and took Kise’s hand and kissed his knuckles. Kise blushed at the gesture. _As if his already flushed cheeks could get any redder._

“Love, I just need to change the sheets, ok? Wait for me and stay awake? Please try not to fall asleep in the tub, ok?”

And Kise nodded in understanding. With that Aomine got up and went to their room. Kise was still swaying a little bit so he had to finish up faster so he could go back to his sick lover.

Aomine came back after a few minutes, after changing the sweat soaked bedsheets. As he entered the bathroom, he saw Kise almost asleep with his head against the wall. This worried him greatly and he hurriedly stripped himself and settled along his lover in the bathtub. Their bathtub was big enough to accommodate both of them together.

Kise woke up and shifted as he felt Aomine settling down in the tub. Aomine settled behind Kise, so as Kise’s back was pressed against Aomine’s chest.

Aomine wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist and kissed his nape.

“Ryouta, do you feel better?” he asked concerned.

Kise felt his eyes sting at Aomine’s concern, he didn’t understand why his muddled mind was making him so emotional.

“I’m fine Daiki, just a bit sleepy…and messy I guess…I wanna wash my hair!” he mumbled and pouted.

Aomine laughed and kissed him on the head.

“Haha, you’re sick and still you are more worried about your hair? Baka…” he teased playfully.

Kise turned his head a bit so Aomine could see his pouting face. And of course Aomine was weak to his lover’s cute antics. And after being able to bath together, moreover sit together in peace, Aomine realized how much he has missed these intimate moments with his lover due to their busy schedule these past few weeks.

He sighed as he gave in to Kise’s request, making Kise smile at him and turn back so Aomine could wash his head.

Aomine took Kise’s shampoo and poured some on his hands, then began massaging and lathering it gently into his lover’s scalp.

Kise relaxed into the touch and enjoyed the feeling of Aomine’s hands messaging his scalp.

Aomine washed his hair and then they sat a bit in silence till Kise spoke up.

“Daiki?”

“Hmm..?”

“Thank you.” He whispered.

“Hmm.. what for?”

“For everything. You didn’t even go to work right? I guess I give you so much trouble, still you came back…”

Aomine gave him a gentle squeeze before helping him turn around so now they were facing each other. He cupped Kise’s cheek and stroked his cheekbones.

“Idiot, you don’t trouble me…not that much, and yeah, we love each other with flaws and all …so..don’t worry too much, just get some rest and get well soon. I miss my annoyingly radiant sunshine anyway” he said with a grin.

Kise was dumbstruck for what to say. He could barely register what just happened. He felt too warm and giddy, that Aomine still loved him, he just smiled back and hugged him, burying his head in Aomine’s chest.

“Sap” was all he mumbled in a playful voice.

“And whose fault is that huh?” Aomine laughed out and Kise pouted a bit and giggled alongside it.

The water got cold and Aomine helped Kise up as Kise was still pretty unstable on his feet.

Aomine made Kise sit on the tub’s edge and wiped his wet hair and body as gently as possible. Then he helped his lover get into some comfy pajamas and loose top. Kise began swaying again as he felt dizzy and Aomine felt the need to help him up to bed instantly.

He carried Kise bridal style and gently lay him on the bed, propping him up with pillows and covering him in a warm blanket. He placed a gentle kiss on his warm forehead before speaking.

“Baby, I’ll get you something to eat. Okay? And then you gotta take some meds after I take your temperature okay?”.

“Daiki, I-I don’t think I can keep anything down..”

“shh.. please baby...just a few bites so you can take your meds … You’ll feel better, okay?.” He kissed him on the cheek and went downstairs to cook something for his lover.

Kise felt his heart warm up. He knew Aomine loved him, but to be taken care of like this, even after their fight yesterday, it just made him feel giddy. Even though he felt nauseous on an empty stomach, he couldn’t say no to his lover’s request. After all, it was not everyday that The Aomine Daiki cooked a meal for you.. It was Kise who usually cooked food if they had the chance to eat together. Otherwise their busy schedules usually made them eat out. Aomine only cooked…rather tried to cook on special occasions, or whenever he felt like cooking for Kise or obviously when Kise was sick or unable to cook. Aomine could cook basic stuff, but Kise loved whatever Aomine made for him.

He still remembers how Aomine had cooked porridge for him when he got sick back in High school, it was not very edible, but seeing how Aomine had small cuts on his fingers which he was totally trying to hide, made Kise realize how much love and effort Aomine had put into the food and he relished it despite its taste.

The memory made him smile. There are not many people familiar with Aomine’s soft side, and he is glad that this side of his lover exclusively belongs to him and him alone.

A few minutes passed and he started feeling a bit lightheaded, so he closed his eyes to rest, only to be woken by a cooler hand caressing his warm cheek. Kise leaned into the cool touch. And cracked open his eyes as his lover called out to him.

“Hey sleepyhead, wake up..”

“Hmm…Daiki?”

“yeah, here I made you porridge, easy to stomach I guess.”

Aomine placed the tray in Kise’s lap and Kise smiled fondly at his lover’s gesture.

“Itadakimassu~” he said in a soft voice.

Kise held the spoon with a shaky hand and almost dropped it until Aomine had to catch it. He felt dizzy and was swaying and shivering.

“Guess I’ll have to feed you huh?” and took the spoon from the tray.

“Here, open your mouth” and Kise just did that. The giddiness of his lover feeding him made him even more lightheaded.

After the meal Aomine went downstairs to clean the dishes and get the thermometer and some meds.

He returned to their bedroom after some time only to find Kise fast asleep in a sitting position just as Aomine had left him. He didn’t have the heart to wake his tired lover, but he had to take his temperature. So he gently shook Kise to wake him up, Kise whimpered a bit but did wake up.

“Hey baby, open your mouth, gotta take your temperature..”

Kise opened his mouth as Aomine placed the thermometer under his tongue.

But before it could go off, Kise went slack and the thermometer fell out.

Aomine sighed. He shook awake Kise again and place the thermometer again, but it fell out.

Kise could not keep himself awake anymore. He felt extremely drained. He could barely keep his head up because of the dizziness and even though his body ache had slightly subsided due to the warm bath, he just wanted to sleep.

To think that taking Kise’s temperature could be this difficult was not what he expected. The thermometer had already fell a couple of times, but of course he couldn’t lose his cool or get angry or annoyed at his lover’s behavior, he might be an asshole but he is not blind, because he could see how much Kise was struggling to stay conscious, even for a second.

So he gently but firmly cupped Kise’s cheek, prompting him to open his mouth and settling the thermometer under his tongue yet another time. Kise was swaying a bit, but he could see how he was trying his best not to let the thermometer fall.

“Baby, hey, just a minute love, let me take your temperature and then you can sleep all you want, okay? Please?”

A few moments and then the thermometer beeped. Aomine sighed in relief and took out the object, only to frown darkly at the object as he read the temperature.

**102 F** _No wonder he is still burning up and totally out of it._

Aomine kept the thermometer aside and took out the meds, of course he had to feed them to Kise as he was barely conscious to ingest them on his own. He placed the tablets on Kise’s tongue and helped him drink the water which he greedily gulped as it soothed his burning throat.

As soon as he was done, Kise succumbed to his tired body and fell asleep immediately as he fell forward and Aomine had to catch him before he could get hurt.

“Hey, be careful..”

Aomine gently helped Kise lay down and placed a cool rag on his lover’s forehead. He noticed how Kise was sweating again, his skin now even paler, his dark circles now more prominent, his cheeks flushed and he was slightly panting. Aomine changed the rag, soaking it in cold water and gently tapping Kise’s whole face and neck to help him cool down and get rid of the sweat. Kise sighed in his sleep at the cool touch.

* * *

As the evening passed, Aomine received a call from Imayoshi

“Ah! Aomine sorry to call you just second day of your leave! How is Kise? Everything okay?”

“Yeah, still not that fine, but you didn’t call me to ask that now, did you?”

“Ah! And here I was trying to be a good chief!” He sighed.

“So? What’s up?”

“Okay, there are these important papers I need you to go through and sign them. I’ll email them to you so do it as soon as possible, okay?”

“Sure, am on it!”

And sparing one last glance at Kise, seeing that it was okay to leave the now sleeping blonde okay for a while, he went first to the living room to make himself something to eat himself. After the meal, he headed to his desk and began working on the files sent to him.

It took him quite some time , working on the papers and checking in on updates for Wakamatsu, that it was already evening. According to the updates, everything at the station seemed okay so there was nothing much to worry about. He stretched himself, and walked towards the window. The sky was covered in dark gray clouds and heavy rain shower hit the window panes and the thunder roared occasionally.

A loud thunder boomed and he heard some unsteady footsteps approaching him, he turned around only to find Kise trudging towards him, shivering and swaying, unsteady on his feet.

“Ryouta!?” he shouted as Kise almost fell and Aomine had to catch him before he hit the ground.

“Hey, baby? What’s wrong?” He asked concerned. “Come lets go back inside.”

“No!! No..it’s s-scary..I-I heard some noises..its soo d-dark and s-scary…” he said between whimpers.

Aomine frowned as he felt Kise’s heat radiating from his shirt, he knew there was no way Kise was going back inside the room till the storm subsided, and given he will have to change the sweat soaked sheets again, it’s better to help Kise sleep on the couch. He picked Kise bridal style and helped him to the couch, gently laying him down.

He made Kise sit up and went in to get some blankets and pillows, then helped him lay down, propped up on pillows against the headrest and wrapped him in a thick blanket.

“Baby, you want some tea?” And Kise shook his head.

“N-no, j-just stay here” he said trembling.

He saw how scared Kise was, he already hated thunderstorms, guess his fever muddled mind made it even scarier. He needed to do something to distract his lover.

“Hey, wanna watch that rom-com you wanted to see for a while?” and Kise just nodded.

He setup the movie and sat next with Kise, Kise laying down wrapped up in blanket, head resting on Aomine’s lap and Aomine combing his fingers through the blonde locks.

The movie began and Aomine felt kise relax under his touch, maybe the plan did work, so he relaxed as well.

_Acchoo!!_

“Guess caught a cold too” he sniffed.

“hmm..?”, Aomine placed a hand on Kise’s forehead only to suddenly retrieve it.

“And your fever has not gone anywhere but up!” he exclaimed.

“Yeah, I- Achooo!!!” He sneezed again.

“Oi keep your germs away from me!” Aomine teased him playfully.

Kise turned to look at Aomine straight up and whined playfully.

“Don’t be mean!” he pouted and both began laughing at the moment. Aomine felt relieved, rather he felt giddy to hear that melodious voice of his lover again. Kise felt radiant again even in this sick condition. How he had missed his lover’s cute antics and radiant persona these past few days, and especially these past two days where Kise has been so quite and vulnerable.

He was brought out of his musings as Kise began coughing violently. He made Kise sit up, drawing soothing circles on his back. But the coughing fit didn’t subside for another five minutes, which almost felt like an hour.

The fit gradually subsided and he hurriedly got up to get his lover some water, which the latter gulped greedily, the cool liquid soothing his parched throat.

Kise felt utterly drained and weak. The room began spinning again and Aomine had to catch his swaying lover from falling. He made Kise lay down on the couch and adjusted the sofa-cum-bed to make space for himself.

He heard Kise whimper slightly as another thunder roared. Kise was writhing under the blanket and Aomine just felt utterly helpless to do something for his lover.

He sat down on the floor in front of Kise and ran his hand through the blond locks covering his eyes, placing a gentle kiss on the warm forehead.

“Love? What’s wrong? Am here right? So there is nothing to be scared of..”

“I-its too c-cold D-Daiki, need, n-need more blankets…” he whimpered.

Aomine got up to get another blanket for his shivering lover, only to realise that he can’t do that.

“Sorry baby, can’t get you another blanket. You are already burning up with a fever of 102 F, it is only going to make it worse.”

“P-please D-Daiki, it’s so c-cold here, I.. p-please, am f-freezing, everything h-hurts..” he said between sobs and Aomine was torn between reason and his lover’s plea.

So he got up and removed the blanket, only to lay down beside Kise and hugging him, placing one arm under his head and other around his waist. He covered them both with the blanket and kissed his lover on the head.

Kise calmed down in his lover’s embrace. The warmth making him forget the storm outside. The only thing he could hear was his lover’s calm breathing and his rythmic heartbeat as he buried his face into Aomine’s chest, snuggling closer into the warmth and musky scent that was purely Aomine.

“Does this feel better?” Aomine asked as he felt Kise relax and snuggle closer.

“Loads”

"Good."

"Ne..Can we keep the lights on?”

“Sure”

Aomine kissed him on the head and Kise sighed satisfied.

“Ne.. Daiki?”

“Hmm?”

“Am being too needy, ain’t I?” Kise asked in a soft voice. And Aomine felt a stab in his gut. _Does Kise still think that he doesn't love him enough, can't he understand just how guilty and sorry Aomine was for all the things he said to Kise that day?_

“Ryouta, please, _please_ , stop thinking that way, I told you before didn’t I, I belong to you, body, heart and soul, forgive me for whatever I said that day love, I mean it when I say I love you, and you can be needy, hell be needy!, be possessive, it’s your right and I want you to never hide those emotions from me, okay? You need anything, am here, I’ll do anything for you, I will always be there for you, because you are my everything and …you will do the same for me as well, won’t you?”

And Kise was touched by this confession. He sobbed into his lover’s chest, feeling a heavy weight lifted off his chest. He thought Aomine was doing everything out of obligation, but that was not true, he loved him, _truly loved him_ and respected all his emotions. He couldn’t ask for a better lover now could he?

“Of course I will you big idiot!” Kise said as he lightly punched Aomine on the shoulder.

“Ouch! What did I do?”

“I love you, you know that right?”

“Of course I do!” and he kissed him on the eyes, kissing him all the way down to the jaw to clear all those tears. With one last kiss on the head, he gave him a gentle squeeze and relaxed as Kise snuggled closer, burying his face in Aomine’s chest, his lover’s rhythmic heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

Aomine relaxed as he felt Kise fall asleep and soon drifted off to sleep as well, the thunderstorm long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanku @Vanilladaydreams @evamylee @annarodwaybookworm @forestfish for always cheering me up and inspiring me!!!
> 
> Thanku fr reading, hope u like it!! Xoxo


	4. EPILOGUE: Valentine's special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a smut, so hope u like it. Happy reading!

"Ugghh…I can’t believe I was sick for the entire valentine’s week. I just can’t believe it! I planned so many dates for each day. I even booked a hotel for our date…Moouuu! This is ridiculous.” he said with a pout.

Aomine sighed. Ever since the fever broke and Kise started recovering back to health, he has been whining about how he was not able to enjoy the valentine’s week with his lover.

These past few days have been a bit difficult for them. There was no fuckin way Aomine could remember it was valentine’s week or some shit like that. He barely remembered their anniversary. After all, he didn’t like doing the sap shit, except for the few times he had to give in to his lover’s antics, or actually felt like doing something special for his lover, otherwise he just knew that his love was pure and he knew Kise knew that too, without him doing anything extravagant to prove it.

Still Kise’s continuous whining was getting to his head.

“Ryouta, it doesn’t matter that we could not go on dates or something, you were sick and now you are well, that’s all that matters.”

“No! I wanted to do something special for you Daiki! It’s important to me! I had so much planned!” and he almost had those fake tears in his eyes.

“You didn’t have to-”

“Wait!! I know what to do! I can book us that rooftop French restaurant and have a valentine’s dinner date! Yeah I guess I can make up with that, right?”

Aomine sighed again.

“Oh no Mr. Famous-Model! We are not going anywhere! All women are gonna flock around you there anyway so, can it! You just take those cough drops and go rest!” he said sternly.

“No!! Daiki you know I want to celebrate with you, you just can’t push me away like that!” and Aomine was left with no choice.

“You know, fine! We can go on a dinner date tomorrow or just whenever you are fully recovered. After all, you still need some rest, got that?”

“No! Am not sleeping and we ARE going on a date, TODAY!”

“Ryouta-”

“No!”

“Hey-”

“No!” 

_Ahh! He and his adorable pout!_

Aomine sighed.

“Fine! I’ll take you on a dinner tonight, my treat, okay?, IF, you take those meds and SLEEP! If you don’t, date cancel!”

“Daiki you never- ….Wait, did you just agree to-”

“Ah! No I take that back!" Aomine rolled his eyes.

“No! no! You can’t just take that back!"

“Fine, but like I said, if you take your meds!”

“Hai Hai!! Daiki you are the best!” and Aomine actually blushed at that.

"J-just sleep idiot! I’ll be back in an hour, have to get- err- report something at the office”

“H-huh? Oh yeah ok! Take care Daiki! But don’t be late!”.

“And you better get some rest!”

“Hai Hai!”

And with that Aomine placed a chaste kiss on Kise’s forehead and went out.

* * *

Kise woke up around sunset, soft rays of sunlight pouring in through the blinds illuminated the room.

_"Guess I slept through the entire day huh? May be Daiki is home already, I should start getting ready."_

He got up to see if Aomine was back yet or not, there was no way he was letting Aomine excuse himself from this date, so if he is still not back, Kise was going to go to the police station and forcibly take him out with him.

He was brought out if his musings when he saw the lights in the living room switched on, what surprised him was the fact that he doesn’t remember turning them on in the first place.

Just as he entered the living room, suddenly, the lights went off.

The sun was fully set and it was quite dark outside by now.

It took him a moment to adjust to the sudden change in the lighting, only to be surprised by what he saw next.

The living room was illuminated by the soft glow of his favorite scented candles, placed beautifully all around the living room, a trail of rose petals decorated the wooden floor, leading him to the dining table. He could see the elegant dinner along with an ice bucket, expensive wine and a beautiful flower vase with red roses and a beautiful candle stand, the entire setting seemed surreal. The delicious aroma of food and the flowery fragrance of roses, candles and room freshener made it all seem heavenly. The entire setting looked so beautiful, so romantic.

“Am I dreaming?” he thought out loud.

Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around his waist, the man hugging him from behind placing a chaste kiss on his nape, making him shiver under the warm touch.

“You’re not dreaming love..” and he kissed him on the cheek. “Happy Valentine’s day”

Kise was overwhelmed with emotions. No matter how much he called himself the romantic type, Aomine was always far ahead of him when he actually put in some effort, _"just how many times can you fall in love with a man, over and over again?"_

He still remembers how Aomine had gifted him a handmade bouquet on their first valentine’s date as lovers in high school, though at that time they had just started going out, still a bit unsure of their feelings, sometimes a bit insecure too, just testing waters. They usually spent most of the time playing one-on-ones and small dates at Maji burger. But that day was different. Aomine had coaxed him for meeting up for a one-on-one at their usual court, but when Kise showed up, instead of playing basketball, Aomine, took him to his place, for a candle-lit dinner date, which he had organized all by himself.

That evening, for the first time, after Aomine’s first confession of liking him and asking him to go out with him, it was the first time Aomine had said those magic words which he had always wanted to hear from him, “I love you, Ryouta, will you be my lover?” he had said with all the dedication and confidence he could muster, and there was no way Kise could deny, and so he had agreed, of course he agreed, with a watery smile and a whispered “I love you too, Daiki", after which their lips met for the first time, their first kiss, it was sloppy but gentle, loving, and sure.

“You did this all by yourself? For me?” Kise asked overwhelmed.

Aomine turned Kise around so they were facing each other.

“Of course, baka, who else was whining all day for a valentine’s date huh?” he teased with a grin, but softened as he continued.

“ And, of course I did this all for you, since I love you, Ryouta”

And Kise was speechless. Just how could he ever express his feelings to Aomine the way Aomine did.

Tears rolled down his cheeks and Aomine panicked.

“O-oi! What’s wrong? Ryou-”

“Baka, am just so happy, okay? Y-you’re just so nice to me sometimes-“

“I can be nice too, you know?” Aomine mumbled with a pout.

“What I mean is, moments like these, it’s just overwhelming”

He sniffed and wiped his eyes, looking straight into Aomine’s deep blue eyes.

“I love you too Daiki, I Love you so much!”

And Aomine kissed him. Kise kissed back and closed his eyes, savoring the warmth of his lover. The kiss was gentle at first, but soon turned into a heated make-out. 

“Guess dinner’s gonna get cold..” Kise said as they broke the kiss to catch their breath.

“Hmm, fine, we eat first and _celebrate_ later” he said, almost purred the last part with his signature smirk.

Kise blushed furiously at the implication and both settled at the dining table, savoring the dinner Aomine made with so much love and dedication.

* * *

Kise was washing the dishes when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist, Kise shivered as his lover's hot breath ghosted over his skin.

“D-Daiki? W-what are you-“ and he almost dropped the dish in his hand as Aomine kissed his nape and licked and bit his ear.

“Hmm..what do you think, I want my _dessert_ ” he said huskily.

Aomine began biting slightly at Kise’s nape, sucking and licking those soft kiss marks he left, Kise moaned in pleasure and placed the dish in basin and turned off the tap with shaky hands as Aomine began grinding his front with Kise’s back.

“D-Daiki, bed”, Kise moaned out and Aomine turned him around picking him up bridal style and taking him to their bedroom.

Aomine gently placed Kise on the bed and crawled over him, and kissed him tenderly. Kise wrapped his arms around Aomine's shoulders to bring him closer. The kiss was soft and loving. Aomine licked Kise’s bottom lip, asking for entrance and Kise obliged.

Aomine deepened the kiss, exploring the warm cavern with his tongue, Kise moaned into the kiss, making Aomine’s cock twitch. They broke the kiss for much needed air, both panting with a trail of saliva linking them together.

Aomine loved how Kise looked so beautiful underneath him, flushed cheeks, plump lips glistening with saliva, slightly panting. He looked so alluring, so vulnerable.

Aomine unbuttoned Kise’ shirt and began kissing him along the jaw, his teeth slightly grazing along the trail of soft kisses. Aomine kissed the area under the ear, slightly biting it, making Kise sigh contentedly.

Aomine reached down, leaving a trail of kisses on the neck and biting Kise on his collar bone, making Kise moan as Aomine kissed and sucked the reddening spot.

He went lower and began licking and kissing Kise’s nipple with his mouth, while playfully twisting the other with his fingers. Kise moaned as Aomine played with his sensitive buds.

Aomine moved further, kissing and slightly grazing his teeth along the abdomen, before coming back and kissing him directly on the lips. Kise sighed into the kiss, enjoying Aomine showering him with his love.

Aomine let go and caressed Kise’s jaw, neck, chest annd arms with his hands, reaching for his wrist and bringing it close to his face, placing a soft kiss on the inner side of the wrist. Kise felt overwhelmed of how Aomine knew about all his erogenous spots.

Aomine kissed it again and began caressing Kise’s cheek with his other hand.

“Ryouta, how are you feeling, want me to go further?”

And Kise was rendered speechless. He loved this rare side of Aomine, caring for him and showering him with his love.

“Am fine Daiki, am all yours…” he breathed out as he wrapped both his arms around Aomine’s neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

As they broke the kiss, Aomine sat up removing his clothes and helping Kise undress himself.

Aomine caressed his now exposed thighs and hips, savoring the beauty of his lover’s milky white smooth skin.

“You are so beautiful my love..” he said as he kissed Kise sweetly on the lips. Kise blushed deeply.

Aomine brought the lube from the night stand and took a liberal amount of it, moistening his fingers.

Kise gasped as Aomine entered his finger into his hole, slowly moving in and out , lubricating it, Kise moaned as he felt a second digit enter him. Aomine moved his fingers in and out slowly, and scissored Kise in and out.

He curled his fingers and Kise shivered and moaned loudly, as Aomine stroked his prostrate. Aomine began kneading the bundle, making Kise throw his head back in pleasure and moan wantonly.

Aomine removed his fingers from Kise’s hole, making him whimper at the loss of touch.

Aomine lubed his member and positioned himself at Kise’s entrance. He began entering him slowly, lovingly, so Kise could adjust to his length, Kise’s breath hitched as Aomine entered him completely.

Aomine caressed his cheek, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Relax baby, breath… may I move?”

And Kise relaxed and released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He nodded approvingly.

Aomine took hold of Kise’s hand entwining their fingers together, as he began moving in and out of him. He pulled out slowly, and thrust back slowly, continuing the process, gently thrusting in and out of him, Kise moaned breathily at every thrust, enjoying the feeling of being showered with Aomine’s love and gentleness. Aomine kept thrusting until Kise began thrusting his hips forward, meeting him halfway, and moaned and grunted as their hips moved in sync, until Kise moaned loudly as Aomine hit his prostrate. Aomine quickened his pace, hitting Kise’s spot with every thrust. Kise moaned in every thrust and tightened his hold around Aomine’s length, making him groan in pleasure.

Aomine felt how Kise was close to edge, so he took his neglected cock in his hand and began stroking it along thrusting into him. Kise threw his head back in pleasure and moaned loudly as his vision clouded and his body tensed before he came with a loud cry.

A few hard thrusts and Aomine came, releasing his seed inside his lover. He pulled out and laid down Kise’s side as to avoid crushing him under his weight.

They were panting as they came down from their high.

As their breathing calmed down, Aomine took a tissue box from the nightstand and cleaned himself and his lover before wrapping his arms around Kise and bringing him into a warm embrace, covering themselves with a blanket.

He kissed him on the forehead and began caressing his back and sides with his hands.

“Daiki, thank you.”

“hmm? What for ?”

“For everything you did for me today, the things you do for me everyday, and for loving me the way you do, Thank you for coming into my life, you complete me Daiki and... I can't imagine a life without you.” He said as he snuggled closer into his chest.

Aomine took hold of his face, gently nudging him to look in his eyes,

“Silly, what are you thanking me for, you are my lover, ain't ya? So it’s natural for me to take care of you too right, so stop thinking too much about it. Besides, same goes for you too, sunshine, you've brightened up my life with your radiance, my love, so yeah, I love you too..” he said with a warm smile.

Kise smiled back and they closed the distance between them, kissing each other, softly, gently, lovingly.

They seperated and Kise nuzzled into Aomine's chest, before placing another sweet kiss on Aomine’s lips.

“I love you, Daiki, good night!”

Aomine gave him a slight squeeze and kissed him on the nose and then on the lips.

“I love you too, good night, babe” and he kissed him again on the forehead.

Kise yawned and snuggled closer. Aomine stroked his hair, massaging his scalp slightly with his fingers, Kise sighed into the relaxing touch and soon drifted off to sleep

Aomine relaxed as he saw his lover fast asleep, and with one last kiss on his cheek, he drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanku so much [Vanilladaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaDaydreams/works)
> 
> And [Evamylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evamylee/pseuds/Evamylee)
> 
> For always cheering me up inspiring me to write more! Love you loads!
> 
> And thanku [Annarodwaybookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRodwaybookworm/pseuds/AnnaRodwaybookworm) for that lil prompt u suggested!
> 
> And thanku ForestFish @homiro-san for being such an amazing person to me!!
> 
> Thanku fr reading!! Xoxo
> 
> Please leave reviews!! <3


End file.
